


El Tigre AU Ideas

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre AU Fics [6]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: AU Ideas that i have to write or not write in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Moana AU

Frida, the strong-willed daughter of a chief of a Spanish village, who is chosen to reunite a mystical relic with a goddess. When a blight strikes her village, Frida sets sail in search of Manny, a legendary demigod, in the hope of returning the heart and saving her people.


	2. Chapter 2

Manny the Friendly Ghost, friends to lovers AU

Manny Rivera died in a tragic accident with his father and grandfather. They becomes ghosts in their old mansion.

Meanwhile a girl named Frida Suarez whose mother died. They're moving to Mexico.

But Frida discovers that she sees ghosts such as Manny.

At school, Manny follows Frida as she become popular than Carla and Sophia. Frida invited everyone to her halloween party at Manny's old mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Trolls AU But not like the movie

Frida Suarez is a cheerful and optimistic girl who loved to sing and dance well expect for Manny Rivera a grumpy and cynical boy who didn't like to sing.

Frida tries her best to help Manny embrace life.

However Frida finds out that Manny's grandmother killed by Zoe Aves, Frida helps Manny sing a song.


	4. Chapter 4

Frankenweenie AU

Manny Rivera used to have a dog named Lil Mani until one tragic day Zoe and Carmelita killed Lil Mani out of jealously which cause Manny's heart to break.

However with the help of his best friend Frida Suarez and his science teacher he accidentally summoned his dead dog's ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy AU

Two children named Manny Rivera—a cocky happy-go-lucky boy—and Frida Suarez—his rebellious and music loving best friend—who, after winning a limbo game to save Manny's pet parrot, gain the mighty Grim Reaper as their best friend in eternal servitude and slavery.


End file.
